1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates to an attachment for a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen housed in portable electronic devices such as a video monitor and in particular an attachment that is easily connected and disconnected to the screen or frame with the attachment being readily collapsible to assume a compact position for stowage when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using an LCD screen in a video monitor of electronic devices in an outdoor environment, and possibly within certain indoor environments, ambient light can cause the creation of glare on the screen. This glare makes it very difficult to observe the screen. It is not only desirable, but generally necessary, to preclude as much of the ambient light as possible from being subjected to the LCD screen so that g of the image on the screen is easily accomplished by t image being clearly shown.
Previously, there have been constructed hoods for video monitors which are designed to be mounted in conjunction with the video monitor. Typically, these hoods are constructed of a plurality of planar panels with these panels to be mounted in some manner on the video monitor frame surrounding and enclosing the video monitor screen. However, these prior art devices constructed of the plurality of panels, though collapsible, are not easily portable. Portability is a big factor especially in conjunction with video camcorders and other portable personal electronic devices (e.g. DVD players, laptop computers, etc.). Also, the prior art hoods do not readily accommodate to video monitor screens or LCD screens of different sizes as not all video monitor frames or LCD screens are of the same size. There is a need for a device that is durable, lightweight, portable and easily attachable to an LCD or video monitor frame and is capable of accommodating to slight variance in sizes of the actual display screen or video monitor frame.
An attachment for an LCD screen frame which is basically of tubular construction having an encompassing sidewall on which is mounted a back wall. Opposite the back wall is front which is entirely open forming an access opening. The body of the attachment is constructed of a rubberized fabric material. The body, in an at-rest position, assumes its tubular configuration with the access opening being of maximum size. An LCD screen frame is to be inserted through an entry opening formed within the sidewall with the attachment assuming a snug configuration with the LCD screen frame with the only light that is permitted to enter the internal chamber of the body is through the access opening. When the video monitor frame is extracted from the entry opening, the body is collapsible to occupy a small amount of space facilitating its stowage within small confinements, such as a pocket. The sidewall may also include a button access opening to provide access to activating buttons formed on the LCD screen frame. The body of the attachment resembles a square or rectangular box.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide an attachment for an LCD screen frame that is to reduce glare while observing the LCD screen that is contained within the LCD screen frame.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an attachment for an LCD screen frame which when placed on the frame provides an element of privacy for tie authorized observer(s) of the screen making it difficult for unauthorized individuals to observe the screen.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an attachment for an LCD screen frame that decreases the possibility of sun damage to the screen.